


Do You Just Like the Bad Girls?

by andiebeaword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Shower Sex, Build up, F/M, Fluff, Prison, Smut, kiss, turn on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: What do you think happens after that kiss between Spencer and Max? Does Spencer go to visit Cat to watch her die? Will Cat learn that she lost to Spencer yet again?
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Maxine "Max" Brenner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 35





	1. Definitions of 'Slow' & 'Fast'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official request! dreatine had requested a part 2 to one of my previous one shots before. I am forever blessed she believes I write for Cat really well. I am no Breen Frazier, but I try. I will write this to the best of my ability. As requested, Cat soon discovers that Max fooled not only her, but Spencer as well. If you haven't seen Date Night, then Spoilers are ahead. This will take place directly after that kiss.

"So that kiss though..." Max sighs. 

Watching Spencer practically make out with the mean, stabby bitch suddenly made her question the budding relationship she thought she was building with him. They agreed to go slow, test out the waters, only sticking to coffee dates during the day, so she did find it rather odd that Spencer had asked to meet at his apartment. 

"Yeah...that," Spencer mirrors her sigh. 

"She's right. You know, you can't fake that kinda thing." 

"No, you can't...But, I've heard that with the right person, you can do even better?" 

Max knew that kiss she'd witnessed was a thorough display of anger and hatred Spencer clearly felt towards Cat. Whether Spencer would ever admit to it or not, Max couldn't deny the evidence of sheer lust that filled the space between them while she watched...before her presence inside his apartment became known. 

"Do you just like the bad girls?" Max asks, truthfully. 

"Truthfully, sometimes. But...right now I like the good girl better." 

'Good girl?' Max thought. Spencer literally just found out that she was clearly smart enough to outsmart one of the BAU's most dangerous unsubs yet. Especially knowing Cat was the only who managed to dig herself deep under Spencer's skin. She had honestly been all for taking things slow. No sex on the first date. Or third. But...then a thought occurred to her. They hadn't actually had their third date. And while she had now seen his apartment, he hadn't seen hers...

"Is your life always this exciting?" 

"NO. Well, my personal life isn't." 

"Thank god...because this was probably the worst third date ever."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to...uhh... salvage it?" 

"There may be one thing." 

\--------♥-------- 

That kiss. It started off innocent and sweet, just a light kiss, barely anything more than just two pairs of lips touching. Then the elevator doors closed. Spencer broke the kiss, slowly attempting to steady his growing heart rate and failing miserably at it. His forehead was still in contact with Max's, hearing how loud her heart was beating, though, was speeding his back up. He leaned in again, capturing her in a deeper kiss. He allowed his fingers to intertwine with the tanglets of her hair. He felt her small hands snake around his back, desperately trying to grasp what she could of his suit jacket. In between kisses, they continued their conversation.

"Spencer, hey, what happened to uhhh, taking this slow?" Max panted, wishing her body and her head would get on the same page. Spencer's lips met hers once more, this time more desperate and needy, his tongue casually teasing hers in the process. Max felt a moan escape her as they pulled apart. "This your definition of slow, huh? I'm curious now what your fast looks like," she breathed, allowing her betraying body to relax against Spencer's. Just as Spencer was about to open his mouth and answer her, the doors opened to reveal the parking lot. 

Instead, he cleared his throat, grasping Max's hand within his, as they hastenly walked towards her car parked in the visitors' lot. "Spencer," she began, finally being able to breath at a normal pace, "not that I'm complaining or anything, but, care to share with the class as to what that back there was about?" pointing her thumb back towards the elevator. 

Spencer turned around to face her, his face a grand mixture of fear and excitement. "I'm sorry, Max. I know we said we'd take things slow," he panted, nerves shooting through him at a rapid speed. "But, we uhh, we never got to discuss what that words means either one of us, and just, after everything that just happened, I'm not sure I want....slow," he finished. He didn't. As he had first stepped out of that elevator just an hour earlier after the worst night he'd had in a long time; he only expected to be debriefed and then allowed to go home and sulk, assuming Max wouldn't want anything more to do with him. Boy, had he been wrong. 

\--------♥-------- 

After missing several turns towards his apartment, Spencer can't hold his confusement in any longer. "Uhh, Max, where exactly are we going?" 

"Yeah, Spencer, about that....I sort of asked J.J. for the address to Cat's prison," Max said sheepishly. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop speaking until Spencer was finished with his impending rant. 

"Max, why? She's on death row, in--" Spencer glances down at the watch on his wrist,"twenty-three minutes, she will be gone. And I-we will never see her again." Max glanced over at Spencer. He was clearly still pissed at how his night had turned out. She couldn't blame him. 

"Hey, let me ask you this," she spoke, dragging his eyes to face hers as she continued, "of all the encounters you've had with her, how many times has she walked away thinking she'd won?" Spencer answered immediately. 

"None. Well, just tonight," he finished. 

"Exactly," Max said. "This time, though, she didn't go up against just you and your team. She went up against me. I don't know about you, but I would just love to see her face right before she goes, knowing that she didn't actually break us up." She reached out to grab Spencer's hand. "Please tell me I don't have to worry about any other psycho women throwing themselves at you." That earned a laugh out of Spencer, easing the tense mood in the air. 

"No. Well, none that I know of," he clarified. Once they pulled into the parking lot of the Women's Facility, Max turned off the car and locked the doors. 

"Alright, Spencie, here's my plan....."

\--------♥-------- 

Cat Adams snidely strutted down the halls and corridors of prison, her home for the past five years. She would have preferred other methods of ruining Dr. Spencer Reid's life, but she had to take what she could get. Her plan not only finally worked, it came together even better than she had dreamed. Spencer was the only man she'd never been able to corrupt. Sure, even she could see how prison had changed him, thanks to her. But, he had proven her wrong. He kept himself from crossing that line. He was even beginning a new romantic relationship with a woman who looked nothing like her. And that pissed her off. He was moving on while she was going to rot. 

Something had to give. 

That's when Cat had requested that she be given the chance to plead guilty on all murder counts against her, and die by the hands of a needle. Once everything was set in stone, she contacted a girl she had come across before, Juliette. Blind follower. Smart cookie. Cat was more than delighted to find out that Spencer was so smitten by this...Max. The thought of crushing his heart with his new girl's help was enough to glue a smile across her face. 

The minute she had flicked his chess piece over, she'd won. Not just won, she ruined him. She knew he'd allow her under his skin. She was more than satisfied with the fact that he had kissed her so feverishly, and in front of Max. Content with knowing that Max would soon know just what these walls would look like and smell like....gave her an indescribable sense of accomplishment. Spencie really knew how to pick 'em. 

The guards had sat her in a metal chair, the cold sending goosebumps all over her skin. Cat saw the three expected people sitting on the other side of the wall. No one else. She wasn't sure why, but she had expected Spencer to be there. He even told her as such. Yet, no sign of him. She looked back down at her arm, the tourniquet in place, the needle being stuck inside a vein. She didn't even feel it. She hadn't felt anything in so long. She had grown tired and bored. This was it. This was her way out and damn if she didn't go out with a bang. She at least looked satisfied with corrupting the good doctor in more ways than one. 

Just as the doctors and guards were ushering one or two more people inside, a familiar man and woman came into her view. They were discussing something with the guards. As the rest took seats on the floor, Spencer and Max stayed standing. Spencer stood behind her, her arms pulled back, restraint. Handcuffs. Cat smirked at Spencer, taking in how puffy his eyes looked, how she could watch his heart shatter all over again, knowing that of the three of them, only he was going to be walking out of here a free man. Knowing they could hear her, she spoke up. 

"Came to watch the show, huh?" she smirked. She could feel the anger rolling off Max's shoulders as she tried to lunge forward, Spencer pulling her cuffed arms back. "Wow, confessing to murder really shows off your true colors, Maxie." Cat leaned back in her chair, knowing she now only had minutes left until she would draw her last breath. Getting to watch his heart break without any means of piecing it back together, brought on the biggest smile across her face. There's no way he'll ever forget me now....

Once the serum was administered, all but Spencer and Max left the room, two guards still outside the door. "Hey, Bitch!" Max blurted out, catching Cat's undivided attention. That's when she saw it. Spencer unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Max's wrists. "Have fun in Hell, knowing that you lost," she smirked, turning her body towards Spencer. Almost like watching a sick and twisted mirror, Cat's eyes burned watching Max grab Spencer by his collar, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. No...I won! She hates him. She's supposed to HATE HIM! 

After breaking their kiss, Spencer and Max faced Cat. Her eyes had drifted shut, and her body went limp. They heard the doctor call out time of death and placed a thin sheet over her body. 

\--------♥-------- 

Back inside her car, Max and Spencer talk. 

"Max, that was....wow," was all Spencer had mentioned to get out. He was essentially rendered speechless and quite frankly, a little turned on by it. He'd always have a one up on Cat, been able to beat her at her own game, but, to see another woman have a go at it, and be better than him at it? Well, that was hot. 

"Yeah, right?" Max agreed. "I feel better knowing she saw she lost to you...to us." And she truly did. Normally, Max is not one for stooping to others' levels within petty arguments, but this was an unique case. She thought back to earlier the day before, how she and Spencer were standing in his apartment, discussing 'taking this slow.' 

\--------♥-------- 

"Are you okay with this?" Max asked, tentatively. Her eyes searched as much and all of his as she could. He bleached his apartment for her, for crying out loud! He practically insisted on her meeting him here. She's done fast before. In her experience, the faster she allows a flame to ignite, the sooner she'll have to feel being blown out. 

"With what?" is all Spencer asked. 

"Taking things s l o w." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm co-- I'm good..with that," Spencer tripped over his words. He began to worry. Max was the first good thing he now had in his life, and he'd kill himself for ruining it over something as silly as a misunderstanding between them regarding 'taking things slow.'

"Good, because, umm, whenever I've taken things....fast, I've um, been disappointed," Max explains. As odd as she had initially found Spencer to be that day at the food trucks, she had to admit, he was slowly growing on her. 

Spencer overts his eyes away from her, only a little ashamed as his actions. "I know the feeling," he says. He had enough one night stands and numerous dates maneuver their way with him to the bedroom far too quickly for his liking. But, something about Max was telling him that it just might be different this time. He would wait though if she wanted. He already knew she'd be worth it. "An-and I kn-know what fast means to me...but, in your...book, what-would you say fast means to you?" 

Max giggled at just how cute he was being. Raising her arm out, pointing a finger at what she could only presume was the door to his bedroom, she quipped, "In my book, fast means ending up in there, before, you know, we're ready." 

Spencer laughed a little at her reason. He couldn't help but flirt in the only way he knew how. "Actually," he says as he points to the door on the other side of his apartment, "that would be my bedroom. The room you were pointing to is, infact, my office." Max's face fell slightly in realization, a blush threatening to stain her cheeks. 

Thankfully, Spencer's phone started ringing. "So-sorry," he says as he flips it out to answer it. "Hey, what's up?" Max is already turned around, slowly stepping towards his couch, glancing around to take in all that clearly screams Spencer Reid. "Alright, I'll be right in." Max allowed a small frown to crease her lips, already knowing that Spencer has to go fight the good fight. "A huh, okay, understood." 

"Work," Max said simply.

"Yeah," Spencer lets out a breath. 

"It's okay, coffee can wait. Go safe a life," she says in a slight hurry, suddenly all too eager to race out of his apartment and down to her car. 

What Max didn't see was Spencer looking dumbfounded, racking his brain at what just happened. He couldn't believe there had actually been a time in his life when getting a call from his boss about a case was welcoming to his ears. Not anymore. This time, he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and...loneliness. And his reason why just ran right out his door. 

\--------♥-------- 

Now, just outside of Max's apartment, Spencer was getting handsy. She'd been fiddling inside her purse for her keys, while Spencer was allowing his wandering hands to roam over her midsection. Her hands found her keys just as his mouth discovered her neck. "Spence....fuck," Max whispered, halting her hand on the doorknob while her key hung inside the lock. "I got neighbors, you know," she chuckled, pleasantly surprised by his actions. 

"If you don't want this to lead anywhere right now, please let me know," Spencer whispered back as he placed one of his hands on her door, pushing it open in front of him. His other hand gripped her waist, his nails creating crescents along her skin. Together, they ease their way into her apartment, Max dropping her purse on the floor. She turns around hesitantly, reaching around Spencer to shut and lock her door behind them. 

Their foreheads touch, each of them drifting their eyes between the other's eyes and lips. Spencer inches forward, but just before his lips reach hers....she pulls back. "Sorry, is this too fast?" Spencer hastily asked. Max took in a deep breath and returned her gaze to Spencer. 

"Spencer..I-I want to, but, I mean, we technically haven't been on a proper date yet, and I'd like that first," she chuckles, "besides, wouldn't want your personal life getting as exciting as your work life, now would we?" This time, she shot him a wink. Spencer missed picking up what she was putting down. 

"Yeah, yeah, no, you're right, I'll uhh-I'll call myself a cab," Spencer stutters. Just as he turns to unlock her door and see himself out, she grabs him and kisses him again. 

"Stay --- no sex, but, just---stay," Max pleaded. Spencer sighed, looking back at her. He couldn't find it in himself to say no to her. Not after their worst third date. He let her close and lock her door once more, then she grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. "It's a queen, but, well, there should be more than enough room." Max rummaged through her drawers, then disappeared inside the bathroom. Spencer took that as a sign to strip down to his boxers, although he suddenly felt slightly embarrassed, crawling in her bed, pulling the covers up under his arms. Max emerged from her bathroom, wearing an oversized tye-dye t-shirt with the words "I Give Free Hugs" across the front in silver metallic letters. Spencer smirked as he read it. 

"You know, if you keep that up, these hugs are you going to cost you, Spencer," Max dared. She grabbed her corner of the comforter and dug her way into her side of the bed. Without saying a word, Spencer scooted towards the middle, gently grabbing Max and inching her body closer. 

"I uhh, hope this is okay," he whispers. The sun is barely peaking through her thick curtains. She imagines they'll definitely be sleeping in past noon. 

"It is," she says. "Alright," Max yawns. "We really need to sleep." 

"Why?" Spencer asks, almost dead to the world. 

"Because, Doctor, you owe me a dinner date."


	2. Your Personal Life is More Exciting than You Let On, Dr. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 to Definitions of 'Slow & Fast.' Thank you again for the request, dreatine!! This is going to be pretty much straight up smut with fluff at the end. Probably the most smut I've ever written in one shot thus far. I lied. The more I try and write smut, the more I find I enjoy writing the build up to it more so. Hope this is close to what you were looking for. I am so mad that Max was only in it for two episodes.

The next morning was harder than either of them thought, pun intended. 

Thankful that he had woken up first, Spencer carefully excused himself from her bed, tiptoeing to her bathroom to take care of himself. Once he was done, he padded to her kitchen in hopes of finding some coffee. Just as he was in the middle of figuring out how to work her Keurig machine, he heard Max open her bedroom door. "Good morning," she smiled. "Need help, or is the magician in you going to figure it out?" Max crossed her arms in front of her, causing Spencer to drag his eyes to her breasts, her nipples clearly hard and poking through the fabric of her t-shirt. "Here, I got it." 

Max shuffled towards the coffee machine, popping a small covered cup inside, hitting a few buttons and turned in amazement towards Spencer as the coffee began dripping into the mug. All Spencer could do was display a look of utter shock across his dimples. This caused Max to giggle. "How did you do that?" His face resembled that of someone truly in awe. Max just shook her head, giving Spencer a look. 

"What? Brain power IQ of 187 and you can't work a coffee machine?" Max snorted. Spencer gave her his best pout. 

"C'mon, don't laugh," he chuckled. "I told you I'm a technophobe. I only have the cell phone there because I need it for work." Not caring what time it was, both made their respective cups of coffee and plopped down on Max's couch. Not exactly wanting to watch anything in particular, she turned on her TV, opening up Amazon Prime, searching for something to catch her eye, other than the fine looking man sitting close to her on her couch. 

"Here, hope you don't mind, I'm just gonna put this on for background noise," Max barely spoke, more like whispered. She thought back to what she had told Spencer last night...erm...this morning. God, what time is it? She glanced past him to the wooden clock she had hanging on her wall. 3:08 She guessed it was in the afternoon. Before she could say what her mind was still trying to wrap itself around, Spencer beat her to the punch. 

"Um, I think I should be going," Spencer sighed. It was a deep sigh. One that silently told Max he didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to screw anything up, either. Without making direct eye contact, Max shot up from her spot on the couch. Just as Spencer had thought she was going to make her way to her door to politely say goodbye to him, the next words to leave her mouth surprised him, above all else. 

"You could do that, Spencer," she said as she began walking toward her bedroom. "Or, you could join me in the shower, your choice." 

Just as his eyes ran up her body to meet hers, she'd disappeared behind her bedroom door. Seconds later, he heard Max turning the faucet on. He could hear the shower running, how her feet sounded as she stepped inside. Still, his feet refused to move from their spot. He then heard the rustling of a shower curtain, before hearing her voice ring through the apartment. "Spencer, I'm pretty sure I didn't hear my door close, so...guessing you're still in my living room?" Instinctively, he nodded, then slapped his face with his hand, realizing she couldn't see him. 

They still hadn't had their 'date,' yet. This made him wonder if she was taking a chance, softly going back on her own words. Spencer wanted nothing more than for his feet to move towards her bedroom. To the bathroom, where she was, all too naked, waiting for him to join her. "You know, the waters getting cold..." Wait. Had he been standing there that long?! Suddenly, his legs and feet guided him to where he wanted. He gently pushed the door to her bathroom open, noticing her previously worn clothes in a pile on the floor. His anxiety was creeping up his spine faster than he wanted it to. 

"Max, um, it's just...earlier, you said that you um, wanted to go out on a date first, um, at night..." Max tried so hard to bite back the giggles that wanted to escape her throat. She was at least glad that she had a shower curtain to hide behind. In her normally bold tone, with just a hint of sarcasm attached to it, she pulled the curtain back, just enough so he could see her face, before speaking just what was on her mind. 

"I did," Max said, biting her bottom lip, "hey, you talk pretty fast, right?" She raised her eyebrow slightly, letting a devilish smirk crease in her already growing smile. Spencer faltered, almost falling down right there on her bathroom floor. His eyes widened, unsure by what she meant. Hesitantly, after he composed himself enough, he let his hands find the buttons on his shirt. 

"Yeah, yeah, I do," he said, slowly. He picked up that she was teasing him. Once he was down to nothing but his boxers, he hesitated. Max peered back from behind the curtain once more. 

"Hey, if this is at all too fast for you, it's no biggie," she said, giving him a half smile. He jerked his head back up to meet hers, seeing the grin across her face. Within seconds, he tossed his boxers back on the pile with the rest of their clothes, swiftly stepping into the shower with Max. 

"You know, shower sex is exceedingly dangerous--" Spencer began his usual ramblings, however, Max was quick to cut him off. 

"Oh no, the 'sex' part won't be happening until we've made it back to the bed. I was thinking more along the lines of 'foreplay,' Spencer..." While having had waited for him for what seemed like forever, Max had already washed herself clean. "I know I'm on the short side compared to you, but, maybe, I don't know, would you mind if I, erm, washed you?" 

Spencer looked dumbfounded. When he thought he knew what he was doing, sure enough, leave it to Max to surprise him. "Max," he said, searching her eyes with his, "have you ever had sex in the shower before?" Max's eyes widened at him. She had, but it wasn't the best experience and the guy she'd been with was closer to her height. 

"I uhh, have, but it-it just, it wasn't a good experience, for me, at least," she managed to stutter through, giving Spencer a look. Strangely feeling more confident than usual as he did know a thing or two about giving a woman exactly what she needs while in the shower, Spencer took a step towards Max, allowing his hands to rest on either side of her neck. As he slowly bent down to graze his lips across hers, he whispered softly against them. 

"I promise I'll have you screaming my name before we even make it back to your bed." If Max didn't think her eyes could pop out more, she'd be wrong. Before she could open her mouth in protest, Spencer found her lips with his, smoothly tracing the inside of her mouth with his tongue. For the tiniest second, Max wondered if this was what Cat felt, being kissed this hard by Spencer. Her thoughts were shattered as he began lightly nipping her flesh from her jawline to her neck, then landing near her collarbone. Not holding anything back, Max let out a low moan, one that froze Spencer instantly. "Want me to continue?" Max could just about see the smirk on his face as his voice sounded husky and sexy with a hint of cockiness. 

"Not quite," she managed to squeak out. "Why don't you tell me about that date we should be on?" Spencer felt himself groan at her words. He was actually thinking of doing something else with his mouth besides talking. 

"You sure you don't want my mouth doing something else...to you?" 

Fuck. Max whispered under her breath, deciding now what she really wanted. While awaiting her answer, Spencer began kissing further down until he took one of her boobs into his entire mouth. "Fuck!" Forgetting for a moment that they were in the shower and not in bed, she flung her head back, slamming against the tiles that lined up the walls. The second he heard Max's head hit the wall, he stopped, unleashed her breast and looked her in the eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Max felt terrible right now. She lifted her hand to touch the spot on her head that made contact. As she began rubbing it softly, she pressed a little too hard on it. 

"Ow!" Within the following minutes, Spencer leaned forward to shut the shower off, wrapped both himself and Max in two of her fluffy towels, then led her to her bed. He temporarily left, running toward her kitchen, then walking back with a Ziploc bag of cubed ice wrapped within a hand towel in his hands. He handed it to Max, advising her to place it on the spot that hurt. "Thanks, Spencer." She looked up at him as he came to sit beside her on the bed. "Guess I pretty much killed the mood, huh." Max let out an exasperated sigh, wishing that Spencer could now see as to why she'd been so adamant about not wanting sex in the shower. Though it now looked like she could safely rule out foreplay, too. 

Spencer just shook his head, leaning it on Max's bare shoulder. "I now believe you when you told me that you've not experienced proper shower sex." Max let out a snort. What the hell is so damn proper regarding shower sex? she wondered. "Next time, you're staying at my place. Trust me, I've got a nice corner tub..and two shower heads." He leaned his head closer and stole a kiss. "Oh, and no tiles." Max simply laughed after that. Feeling another surge of confidence, Max decided to run with it. 

"Doctor Reid, are you sure you can handle me? As you can see, I'm a bit of a klutz." She felt her cheeks grow red, feeling slightly bashful, once more. Spencer looked at her quizzically, like he couldn't understand for the life of him, what she just said. Without thinking too much about it, Max turned towards Spencer, placing a single finger on his chest, gently pushing him to lie down on the bed. Once he complied, she hovered over him, giving him a knowing look. As Spencer began to open his mouth, Max prevented any words from coming out by leaning down and placing her lips hungrily on his. Hearing him hum into the kiss allowed Max to begin slowly trailing down his jaw and collarbone. 

As she was sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, her towel loosened, then slipped down her body in front of him. Spencer pulled Max off of him just enough so could enjoy the view. "I believe I was in the middle of something earlier..." he murmured, dipping his head down, his mouth meeting one of her nipples. He took one in between his teeth, tugging just enough to illicit a shocking moan straight from her throat. His other hand came up to meet her other breast, massaging it methodically, all while maintaining his devout concentration. All Max could do was respond as Spencer's actions sent her body through waves of heat. 

Just when Max thought she couldn't be any more aroused, Spencer took the boob he had been fingering in his mouth, flicking her bud with the flat of his tongue. She felt the makings of an orgasm spiraling through her. Spencer must have felt it too, as he pulled away, kissing her entire mid-section down to her sex. She could feel his hot breath against herself as she tried to muster up her voice to speak. "Spencer...you don't...have to..." She lost her voice again, the second his tongue made contact with her clit. "Fuuucckk!" Max felt herself fall back on the bed, her arms giving out underneath her. He continued to lap at her sex, causing Max to grip the sheets with one hand, and Spencer's hair with the other. Just as she was getting close, she felt one of his hands walk their way up to one of her breasts, massaging it in a similar fashion as before. Now teetering on the edge, Spencer shoved two fingers in, directly meeting her g-spot, pushing Max right off. "Fuck, Spencer!" She could hear her heartbeat thumping rapidly as she shut her eyes and tried to bring herself down. 

Problem was Spencer was still fingering her. And he was showing zero signs of letting up. He started alternating curling one finger in a 'come here' motion, while the other strokes her clit. Max's second orgasm washed over her in under a minute. Thankfully, she felt his hand retreat from her as she settled her breathing. "Wow...that was..." She couldn't seem to find the right words to say. She'd never felt this good having sex before. 

Spencer gently laid down next to her, a guilty look settling on his beautiful face. "Was it....bad?" Max's eyes grew wide at him as if he didn't know what he just did. She looked at him for a moment, looked away, then back at him. 

"Are you being serious with me, right now?" Spencer's face dropped the guilty look and replaced it with plain confusement. Max shook her head and started giggling. "Spencer, please tell me you are more than aware that you made me cum twice just now." His guilty look returned. "Okay, why the guilt face?" Max was now propped up on her elbows, Spencer on just one of his. 

"I allowed myself to get carried away," he says as he keeps his eyes away from hers. Max couldn't contain her giggles any longer. "What's so funny, Max?" 

"Nothing, it's--it's just, I would never have guess that the same man who once told me that talking with me like a normal person was nice and refreshing, would also feel guilty for pleasuring me....and he's not even done yet." 

Max waited for her words to sink into that big brain of his. It was quite the spectacle to see the moment when the realization washed over his face. "You-you actually want me to-to continue?" To answer his question, Max planted another soft kiss just to the side of his lips, pulling away agonizingly slow. Without warning, Spencer grabbed Max's face and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, teasing her with his tongue, the taste of her still there. As Spencer tilts his head from one side to the other, Max follows his lead, allowing him the access he pleaded to have. After making out for what easily felt like an eternity, Max broke the kiss, shuffling her body towards the foot of her bed. Spencer shot her an odd look, until he felt her warm hand curl around his member. 

"God, fuck!" Max takes that as a sign to continue as she strokes him up and down with just the lightness of her fingertips. Using her other hand, she kneads his balls with the same amount of anticipation as she massages his length. Once her tongue touches his tip, Spencer loses it. Max is quick to take him all in, hollowing out her flushed cheeks as she goes. Unable to warn her, Spencer cums within seconds, leaving Max with nothing to do but swallow. Max pops her mouth off him, taking the corner of her comforter to wipe his residue off. 

"Come here," he pants, pulling her in for another kiss. "I would love to fuck you right now, but I'm pretty spent, you?" Max gives him a lazy smile, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep, nestled in Spencer's strong arms. 

"Yeah, how about we just...cuddle." 

Spencer laid back on his side of the bed, pulling Max in a tight embrace. "Max, is it too soon to consider you my girlfriend?" Max couldn't help but smile at his words. She also couldn't resist bantering with him, either. 

"I don't know, Spencer. You lied to me." 

She waited for his response. As if right on cue, he blurted out his answer. 

"I have never lied to you." 

"Yes, you have." 

"When," Spencer asked, getting a little flustered. 

"When you told me your personal life isn't very exciting." 

Spencer paused. "Well, it's not. Really, Max." She snorted at that ridiculous statement. If she could help it, Spencer Reid's personal life was never going to be boring again. Looking up at him with her best smile and soft eyes, Max told it to him straight. 

"Your personal life is more exciting than you let on, Dr. Reid."


End file.
